The development of a new computer-run application may include a testing phase where testers are tasked with utilizing draft versions of the application to test certain features of the application. With the complexity of the applications that are being developed, a greater number of testers is required to devote many man hours of time to go through and test the many features of the applications. Testing teams may be created to be distributed geographically so that remote teams of testers are assigned testing tasks for a common application. The testing teams may also be grouped according to composite teams such as a project team, an internal crowd team, an external crowd team, and a beta users team.
Within the field of enterprise solution applications, the high velocity of business innovations and application development has created a need for adaptive software engineering. Specifically during the testing stage of an application, there are several important questions that arise in order to achieve a truly adaptive application testing software engineering result. For one, are the testers performing their task effectively? Second, are the testers testing the right components of the app? And finally, how can the testers be rewarded or incentivized for successfully completing an assigned task effectively? The answers to these questions are especially relevant when the testing team is geographically distributed to be working from different locations and composited across different sub-groups such that there may not be daily face to face interaction between the testers and the test managers who are responsible for assigning the testing tasks to the individual testers and overseeing the overall application testing process.
It follows that within the context of high velocity application development, test managers may run into the technical problem of not having available a ‘data driven’ approach to adapting testing for such high velocity application development.